Happy New Year,Happy New XMen
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Hank's enjoying himself as he prepares for a happy new year with his fellow X-Men.If only Bobby hadn't brought the catnip and Emma Frost wasn't after him.


**Happy New Year, Happy New X-Man**

****

"So New Year's resolution number one will be to put Trish Tilby behind me, number two will be to try and accept my feline transformation and number three will be to try and regain my bounce and start having fun again. Stars and garters Logan, just how much beer have I had?" gasped Hank staring down at the small pile of empty beer cans at his feet.

"Yeah ya must have had as much as I, only yer healing factor ain't up ta coping as well as mine. Ya don't want ta get too drunk, not yet anyway," said Logan sternly finding it rather ironic that he was telling Hank not to drink too much rather than the other way round.

"Oh I don't think I'm inebriated just yet my friend. You know now I've got more in common with you than ever before, enhanced optic, auditory and olfactory senses, rapid healing, animal instincts and so forth and you're nearly as hirsute as I am. I'm glad I count you as a friend Logan," Hank literally purred feeling a sudden surge of affection for the feral.

He hugged the astonished Logan so tightly that only his adamantium laced bones prevented him from being crushed and startled Logan nearly popped a claw through Hank's throat. Somewhat sheepishly Hank set Logan down as gently as he could.

"Sorry about that Logan, maybe I have overindulged just a little."

"It's OK bub, ya didn't do me too much damage just try ta remember yer strength in future. Yeah my healing factor saved me from a cardiac arrest," growled Logan somewhat breathlessly.

Hank sighed; he wouldn't usually be drinking like this at all even though it was New Year's Eve. He just felt so happy though, more than he had for a long time all those months of doubting that he was still human, nursing a broken heart courtesy of Trish Tilby and fearing the next step in his mutation courtesy of Cassandra Nova were finally over. His worries were still with him a little but the burden had gradually lessened over the year and now on New Year's Eve he felt almost his old self again. He could make this new year a fresh start and enjoy life while he could, after all he was thirty three next year and he wasn't getting any younger. Still he wasn't so old that he couldn't enjoy himself.

"Hmm I do look as though I've been enjoying myself as well, Hank old boy you look a little scruffy, comes to something when you make Logan look well groomed," muttered Hank to himself.

"I resent that remark bub," snarled Logan but Hank ignored him.

Maybe his fur could do with a good brushing, his mane was slightly matted and had far too many Twinkie crumbs stuck in it but he really didn't care. The white T-shirt was more gray than white in parts and could with an urgent appointment at the laundry and the jeans were a little ancient and he wasn't wearing his boots but who cared how he was dressed. He was letting himself go, maybe he'd get a little wild later on but well if he was an animal, he could be a party animal.

Time to relax and enjoy the fact that so many of his old friends had returned home for the party, Jubilee, Cecilia Reyes, Warren, Remy, Rogue, Ororo and Bobby. Why here was Bobby now with a deceptively innocent grin on his boyish face and his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Nostrils flared as Hank shook out his mane, was that smell what he thought it was.

"Hey Hank old buddy, I've got a present for ya," chuckled Bobby holding out the catnip.

The effect on Beast was nothing short of spectacular much to Bobby's delight. Hank literally roared as the intoxicating odor of the catnip overwhelmed his rational mind and his new animal instincts kicked in. His massive clawed hand snatched the catnip fairly gently from Bobby's hand. Then right before Bobby and Logan's eyes the calm dignified intellectual Beast started rolling about on the floor like a kitten reveling in the catnip and purring like a motor engine. After managing to overcome a fit of helpless giggles Bobby had to smile, Hank really did look cute just like an overgrown kitten. Impulsively he reached out to stroke the soft blue fur which unfortunately for him would prove a major mistake.

Hank's keen nose picked up the scent of catnip clinging to Bobby's jacket and with a half purr/half growl he snatched Bobby's jacket up in his claws and eagerly ripped it to shreds. With a strangled yelp the startled Bobby panicked and turned to flee causing Hank's predatory instincts to kick in. With a playful growl he charged after Bobby intent on chasing him down, pouncing on him and seeing if he had any more catnip. Logan shook his head sorrowfully after the departing pair.

"Now ladies I'm sure there's enough of me for both of you. There's really no need for you to want me to decide which one of you it is just right now," pleaded a desperate Scott.

Emma and Jean Grey slapped him simultaneously on both cheeks momentarily stunning him. Logan winced in sympathy as poor Cyclops was dragged into the War Room. Now that Emma and Jean had finally stopped fighting each other they'd agreed to come to a truce and tackle their mutual dilemma Scott Summers. With those two combining forces Logan estimated Scott's chances of survival to be the same as Sabretooth becoming a vegetarian.

"Yer in fer it now Scotty boy, I pity ya bub. I'm just glad I ain't got any women problems of my own," sighed Logan.

"Hi Wolvie, I bet you're glad to see me again," said Jubilee brightly.

"Yes and your pun 'kin is here too. Oh I'm so glad to see you Wolverine," said Kitty hugging him.

"They've told me so much about you. Anyway don't worry we're going to be keeping you company the rest of tonight," said Angel.

"Freaking hell I spoke too soon," sighed Logan deciding to surrender and face the inevitable. After all teenage girls had always been the one opponent he was no match for and against three he was completely at their mercy.

"Note to self, never ever under any circumstances give catnip to Hank again. Hey watch it with those claws," yelped Bobby as Hank's razor-sharp claws added another scratch to his cheeks.

Hank had finally cornered him in the grounds and had pounced and now had Bobby in an iron grip. Bobby had sneezed ferociously as Hank's fur tickled his nose and nearly suffocated as Hank hugged him close. Unfortunately the lingering scent of the catnip was still too overwhelming for Hank to regain his self control. Bobby wouldn't have really minded being this close and even having Hank snuggled up to him if it wasn't for those claws. They'd already practically shredded his shirt and now all too often they were scratching tender skin. It looked as though Bobby was going to have to take drastic measures if he was to prevent himself resembling a scratching post. With deep regret he activated his cryogenic powers and cooled Hank off literally.

"S-stars and g-g-garters B-b-bobby, I-I d-don't k-k-know w-what c-came over me," gasped Hank through chattering teeth. Shaking himself he managed to dislodge most of the icicles from his fur.

"Yeah sorry about that Hank I just meant the catnip as a little joke, if I'd guessed what sort of effect it would have on you I wouldn't have bothered. Man that's one thing I'm never going to do again, I mean as smart ideas went that was right up there with putting Nair in Logan's shower. Very bad for your health," moaned Bobby checking himself for injuries.

"Oh Bobby I'm so sorry," whispered Hank.

He knelt and hugged Bobby gently this time and even allowed Bobby the great privilege of stroking his fur, 'even softer and silkier then when I was a furry blue gorilla'.

"I suggest old friend that you go and see Xorn to get patched up. He'll be pleased to have a change from providing hangover cures tonight. Me I need to get a little more relaxation done," said Hank.

"Yeah see ya later Hank and no more catnip," called Bobby.

Hank's yellow eyes glinted bright in the darkness, with his keen vision he could see as clearly in the wan moonlight as though it were dusk. He walked across the grass enjoying the tickling sensation on his naked paw pads and made his way to his favorite tree. Tensing his muscles he leapt easily into the branches knowing that they'd be strong enough to support six hundred pounds of muscle and fur. It felt good to be in his tree again feeling the cool night breeze ruffling his fur.

The enhanced senses were one thing that made his change worth it, one thing he couldn't believe he'd ever done without. So much that he'd missed before all those wonderful sounds that he had never heard before and could never have suspected. All the calls of the night animals, the rustle of small animals scurrying through leaf litter, the hoot of an owl and even the distant rumbling of traffic. It all blended into a wondrous orchestra of music as sweet as any tune human hands could compose. Add to that all those wondrous scents mingling together in a myriad of odors all combined into a single perfume.

Hank sighed happily and closed his eyes. Stretching out along the branch like a jungle cat he pillowed his head on his forepaws. Soon he was fast asleep; his snores sounding very much like contented purrs. A couple of hours would be sufficient to rejuvenate him and he'd be back well in time for midnight and to celebrate the new year with all his old friends.

A couple of hours later a now refreshed Hank shambled back into the mansion and headed straight for his room. He had time to grab a quick shower and give his fur a good brush and he had to admit he looked quite smart now. He wondered about putting on his uniform but compromised with a fresh pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt. Whistling merrily he gave a smile and nod to Emma who as usual was wearing something white and risqué.

"Well Emma you look happy, have you sorted your troubles with Jean and Scott out?"

"Yes Hank, I've decided to back off from their marriage and give them a chance to sort it out. Jean's threatened to start going with Logan if Scott doesn't sort himself out. Of course this means I'm alone Hank, all alone," sighed Emma.

Hank's yellow eyes widened with surprise at the intensity of her gaze, she couldn't really be checking him out could she? After all he'd come to terms with the fact that no woman was ever likely to want him again with his present monstrous appearance. With him looking like a bipedal lion he could be the Disney Beast's stunt double, probably most women would think it was bestiality to have a relationship with him.

Emma smiled; she had to admit that she liked what she saw. If she wanted another man she could far worse than Hank, he was charming, witty, intelligent, gentle, kind and most important of all he was a gentleman. He might be more of a Beast in appearance than before but taking a look at him now he was actually quite pleasing to the air. The T-shirt showed off those muscles very nicely and all that soft silky blue fur, no he was no monster despite what he might think.

"Hank you know Jean was right when she said you look magnificent. Now it's going to be a whole new year in just a few minutes so we'd better hurry. Just tell me this Hank, do you feel ready for a relationship with a human being yet?" 

"I think maybe, oh stars and garters, yes I do feel ready."

"Good Hank because if you are I'd like to be there to help you. I'm not saying it will come to anything but I think just maybe we could have a chance together if you're willing to take the risk. You're beautiful Hank whatever you might think and I do think I could learn to love you," Emma's voice sank to a sultry whisper.

"I'll give it some thought Emma but I think maybe we could have something. Let's wait and see how things go. Oh yes that's very nice," purred Hank as gentle fingers began to ruffle the fur at his shoulder.

Taking Emma's delicate hand in his own massive paw he escorted her to the lounge just in time for midnight. 

"Happy new year Hank. To new beginning," whispered Emma.

"Yes happy new year Emma, stars and garters, yes just behind my ear that's my favorite spot."


End file.
